Bleach in the facebook world
by inazumajonaseleven3
Summary: Bleach basically experiencing facebook world, you will so much fun with our beloved characters! ;)


My first Bleach fanfic!

* * *

Email: Kurosaki

Password: humanshinigamivizardhollow

 ***logging in***

 **Kuchiki Rukia posted on her timeline:**

I can't get enough of Nii-sama's amazing art! It's pretty normal for everyone to envy him!

 **Comments**

 **Abarai Renji:** Goes without saying, Rukia! Taichou deserves all the fame directed to him, although I don't know about his "art".

 **Kuchiki** **Rukia:** What does that mean, moron?!

 **Kurosaki Ichigo:** Rukia, face it, you can't call a 'cloud looking man' ART.

 **Kuchiki Rukia:** Oh Ichigo, I can hear your screams of jealousy from here.

 **Kurosaki Ichigo:** Why would I be jealous of that?

 **Abarai Renji:** Yeah Rukia, we all know Ichigo is envious of ME.

 **Kurosaki Ichigo:** Zip it, Renji.

 **Hitsugaya** **Toshiro:** Kuchiki is a mindful and talented captain for sure, I'd like to see this art you're talking about, Kuchiki.

 **Abarai Renji:** Hitsugaya taichou, which kuchiki is which.

 **Kuchiki Rukia:** Thank you so much for those words, Hitsugaya taichou! Renji, I know whom he's talking about.

 **Hitsugaya Toshiro:** They get it, Abarai.

 **Kurosaki Ichigo:** Ha! Monkey brain.

 **Abarai Renji:** Strawberry head.

 **Kuchiki Byakuya:** Thank you, Rukia.

 **Kurosaki Ichigo:** You're a lil late, Byakuya…

 **Kira Izuru posted on his timeline:**

Please everyone, remind me to decline if someone offers me sake.

 **Comments**

 **Tetsuzaemon Iba:** What happened?!

 **Matsumoto Rangiku:** Awwww, and I was planning to have fun with you guys too!

 **Kira Izuru:** Rangiku-san! You're the reason I'm asking all of you this! Do not play innocent!

 **Hisagi Shuuhei:** Don't worry Kira, you're not alone in this. I'm still puking from the trauma of yesterday.

 **Abarai Renji:** Okay I'm interested, what happened?

 **Hisagi Shuuhei:** Let me tell. Kira and I got forced to slavery. That's all that I need to say.

 **Abarai Renji:** OMG WUT

 **Tetsuzaemon Iba:** You're kidding.

 **Kurosaki Ichigo:** Oii oii…

 **Madarame Ikkaku:** Matsumoto went THAT far?

 **Matsumoto Rangiku:** I only asked you to pose for me! While you were drunk! Don't make me sound evil!

 **Kira Izuru:** Posing NUDE.

 **Hinamori Momo:** Rangiku-san, that's awful.

 **Matsumoto Rangiku:** I was just teasing them Hinamori! They're the fragile ones!

 **Ichimaru Gin:** Poor Izuru. Still love you, Rangiku ;)

 **6 people like this.**

 **Matsumoto Rangiku:** Yeah right.

 **Ichimaru Gin:** No "love you back", Ran-chan? :(

 **Matsumoto Rangiku:** No sweet talk to you.

 **Ichimaru Gin:** Awww :(

 **Inoue Orihime posted on your timeline:**

Kurosaki-kun, can you please invite Kurotsuchi-san and Nemu-san for the party? They haven't come online for sometime now I bombed their timelines but to no vail D:

 **You and 126 people like this.**

 **Comments**

 **Kurosaki Ichigo:** Inoue you better not, it's dangerous.

 **Kuchiki Rukia:** Well I think Ichigo's right in this one, Kurotsuchi-taichou is not the party type.

 **Inoue Orihime:** I can't leave him out though! Tell him to come, Urahara-san is his friend isn't he? They'll have fun together ^_^

 **Kurosaki Ichigo:** If he hears you saying that then he'd get mad Inoue, they're far from being friends… I guess.

 **Urahara Kiesuke:** Kurosaki-san, I don't think we're on the same page here! Kurotsuchi taichou and I are closer than you think! ;)

 **Kurosaki Ichigo:** Urahara-san, you two always quarrel!

 **Inoue orihime:** Good luck, Kurosaki-kun!

 **Ulquiorra Cifer:** Serve edible food, woman.

 **Inoue Orihime:** Ulquiorra-kun, of course I will! :D

 **Halibel Tier posted:**

Inoue Orihime, it was nice of you inviting all of the espadas too, appreciated. **With Inoue Orihime.**

 **Inoue Orihime, Emilou Apache and four others like this.**

 **Comments**

 **Inoue Orihime:** Halibel-chan, no need for thanks! I just wanted to have everyone get along with each other! I hope everyone enjoys their time! :3

 **Tier Halibel:** Thanks.

 **Franceska Mila Rose:** Hey human, YOU should be thankful to Halibel-sama! It's rare for Halibel-sama to ever thank a human!

 **Emilou Apache:** Mila Rose you bitch! I was going to say that!

 **Franceska Mila Rose:** Well you were late! Too bad for you huh?! :p

 **Tier Halibel:** You two, you don't have to fight in Facebook.

 **Inoue Orihime:** Thank you again, Halibel-chan, looking forward to Saturday ^u^

 **Kurotsuchi Mayuri posted:**

I heard of this party up roar, and woman I am not coming, you can party with those barbarians all you want I have experiments. Note to Urahara Kiesuke: "Close" is a specific term, and to use it to justify your relationship with me? You make me laugh! An imbecile like you is not capable of dreaming to be of my level! You can lick my foot.

 **30 people like this.**

 **Comments**

 **Inoue Orihime:** Aww too bad Will Nemu-chan be able to come?

 **Kurotsuchi Nemu:** I apologize, but I am not permitted to come, please enjoy your time without us.

 **Urahara Kiesuke:** Maa maa Kurotsuchi-taichou! Let's not make me lick your foot. :D

 **Shihouin Yoruichi:** Uwaa, Kiesuke you're being hated on~!

 **Inoue Orihime:** Too bad Nemu-chan, it'd be more fun if you join! I'll make lots of yummy food! Fries with ice cream, cake with ketchup as cream, and cheese cake, with carrots as the secret ingredient!

 **Kurotsuchi Nemu:** I don't know about this strange food, but everyone will likely get a diarrhea, Inoue-san.

 **Kurotsuchi Mayuri:** I wouldn't waste time on you, barbarian! I can inject a poisonous liquid and get rid of you this instant!

 **Urahara Kiesuke:** My my, please don't, Kurotsuchi taichou.


End file.
